


Late For Work

by wasabist



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, Jade Thirlwall - Freeform, Lesbian, One Shot, Perrie Edwards - Freeform, Smut, Smut one shot, jade - Freeform, jerrie, jerrie thirlwards - Freeform, little mix - Freeform, perrie - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabist/pseuds/wasabist
Relationships: Perrie Edwards/Jade Thirlwall
Kudos: 34





	Late For Work

Opening her eyes Jade found herself in her lovers arms once again. She loved mornings like this, she couldn't remember a time where she didn't wake up in Perrie's arms.

"Perrie?" Jade whispered when she felt the blonde's hand make lazy patterns along her stomach before cupping her left breast. Her heart skipped a beat. Being touched by Perrie was still knew to her, it was exciting but there was also a part of her that still got nervous.

"Are you awake?" she spoke a little louder this time. Her heart now racing a little faster. On their first night together, Perrie had said that it was only natural for her hand to rest on her small breast but Jade told her that she wouldn't be able to sleep if she did, so Perrie opted on resting her hand on her flat toned stomach.

Perrie kissed the back of her head, Jade took that as a yes. "We have to get up, we'll be late for work."

"Shh.." Perrie hummed and pulled her in tighter, "A few more minutes." Their bodies fit perfectly, like they were meant to be.

Jade looked up to see that a few minutes in bed with the love of her life wouldn't hurt. She figured Perrie had fallen back asleep since her breathing steadied and her body was still as a rock- until she felt Perrie make circular motions around her nipple. She tensed, "Perrie.. are you awake?"

Perrie stayed silent and Jade wondered if she was doing it in her sleep. She wouldn't be surprised though. Jade rubbed her thighs together ever so slightly to add some friction to her now burning core. "Babe-"

"Don't talk," Perrie finally spoke, her voice dry and low.

"But..."

Perrie pinched her nipple, a way to tell her to obey. Jade bit her bottom lip and let Perrie twist and pull her nipple. Her panties felt awfully damp now.

"Close your eyes and just feel.." Perrie whispered before kissing the skin behind her ear. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on what Perrie's next move was. "Relax,"

Leaving the erect nipple, her hand slips under the covers and on Jade's covered cunt. "Panties ruined, baby. I could feel your heart race the second I touched you." Jade blushed, she was already sweating and if Perrie had a sense of smell, she could probably smell- not only her sweat but the sweet smell of her arousal too.

Perrie's hand slid in her panties and pressed on Jade's wet hooded clit. A small whiney moan leaves Jade's mouth as Perrie nipped on her exposed neck, kissing and licking it like it was some sort of candy.

Sliding a finger between Jade's folds, Perrie kissed her shoulders next. "I love waking up with you in my arms," Perrie began. She stroked Jade's pussy coating her finger with all the sweet juices. A whine left Jade's mouth as she tried to grind on Perrie's palm.

Perrie pushed a finger in Jade's tight cunt, "Aah..."

"You're so beautiful, did you know that?" Perrie continued to whisper in her ear, her breath tickling her skin. "I love your hair, your eyes, your lips.." Perrie pumped her finger in Jade, a moan leaving her mouth with each stroke.

"I love the sounds you make when I _fuck_ you. Mm so wet," Jade was starting to shake and Perrie hadn't even added a second finger in yet. Her free arm, the one which Jade's head was resting on, curled over to play with Jade's neglected nipples.

"Are you going to cum with just one finger? Can you handle another one for me?" Perrie cooed when Jade's whines reached an octave higher.

 _For you, I'll do anything for you, Jade thought_. She spread her legs wider accepting Perrie's offer. Two finger pushed knuckle deep in her dripping cunt, she gasped feeling her almost virgin like pussy stretch. "You're such a good girl for me. My good girl." Perrie praised with a painful pinch on her nipple.

"I love every part of you," Perrie kept a good pace that made Jade wanting more. She could easily let Jade climax in less than five minutes but she wanted to make it last. She wanted Jade to think about this all day.

"I love your beautiful tan skin and your messy brown curls," Perrie bit her neck, "I love your legs, and your abs. I love this," she gave her breast a squeeze and Jade wondered if she was talking about her heart but knowing Perrie, she was probably talking about her boobs, "And this." Perrie curled her digits making Jade let out a throaty moan.

"Can you take another finger, baby girl?" Jade whined not sure if she could, "Please? _For me_?" Jade swallowed hard and let Perrie add another finger in her throbbing pussy. A small whimper escaped her throat. She was so overwhelmed with the feeling of Perrie's hands on her that all she could do was gasp for air and let out noises that she couldn't recognise was her own.

"You're doing so good," Perrie praised while pumping harder and rougher, "Are you gonna cum all over my fingers? Hm..?" Jade's thighs were shaking and her nipples were so sensitive that it was almost painful. Perrie's palm rubbing against her clit wasn't helping her legs from shaking either.

"My baby, my pretty girl. That's it.. cum for me." Perrie felt Jade clench her fingers before tensing. Mewling like an injured puppy, her hips jerked. She curled forward but Perrie's arm held her close and still, leaving no gap between them.

After helping her ride out her high, Perrie pulled her fingers out and wiped it all over Jade's chest. She'll be licking them clean afterwards.

Orgasms always overwhelmed Jade so Perrie made sure to hold her and help her relax with sweet words, "You did so well, baby." she kissed her temple and soothed her by rubbing her trembling thigh slowly.

After Jade finally gained a little bit more strength, she turned her head to face a grinning Perrie. "Can I talk now?" she said breathlessly.

Perrie chuckled, "Good morning," they shared a soft kiss. Perrie swiped her tongue along Jade's bottom lip before pecking it once more.

"You said a few minutes, that was more than a few." Jade tried to scold but Perrie's dreamy eyes made it hard.

Perrie pecked her flushed cheek and pushed her gently on her back, "Were you counting?" she hovered over the brunette before cleaning the smeared cum all over her exposed chest with her tongue, humming at the taste.   
Suddenly, Jade's vision was starting to get blurry again from the sight.

"Pez.. we're going to be late." Jade's breath quickened. Perrie watched as her hand full breast rise and fall with each breath.

Perrie took a quick look at the time and shrugged, "We're already late so we might as well just take our time now, right?" she gave Jade a mischievous smile before taking a nipple in her mouth.

Needless to say, Jade thought about this all day with trembling thighs.


End file.
